Scott Weinger
| birth_place = New York City, New York, U.S. | height = | birth_name = Scott Eric Weinger | occupation = Actor, Voice actor, Screenwriter | years_active = 1988–present | other_names = | website = | notable role = Steve Hale in Full House Aladdin in Aladdin, The Return of Jafar and Aladdin and the King of Thieves }} Scott Eric Weinger (born October 5, 1975) is an American actor and screenwriter best known as the speaking voice of Aladdin in Walt Disney's eponymous feature film. Weinger would reprise the role in two direct-to-video sequels and for the Disney Channel television series. He is also well known for playing DJ Tanner's boyfriend "Steve" on Full House for several seasons. He is currently writing for television, and has written for both comedy and drama. Early life Weinger was born in New York City, New York to Jewish parents Babs and Elliot Weinger.http://www.nangdee.com/name/?person_id=3754 He spent the majority of his formative years in Florida. He moved to Los Angeles when his career began to take off. Early career Weinger first became interested in acting in the third grade, when an actor gave a presentation for Career Day. He pestered his parents to get him an agent until they finally realized that their son was serious about becoming an actor. Weinger's first job was a national television commercial for Ideal Toys. Television After landing his first guest starring role on ABC's "Life Goes On," Weinger became a series regular on the situation comedy "Family Man" on CBS. The show was produced to air on the CBS network by Miller-Boyett Productions, which had produced many other hits. His next regular role in a series came when he was cast as Steve Hale in the hit sitcom Full House from 1992 to 1995 (also produced by Miller-Boyett Productions), after he guest-starred on one episode during its fifth season. It was during the run of Full House that Weinger would earn his first motion picture role as the voice of Aladdin. Later, in a "Full House" episode in which the Tanner family goes on a trip to Disney World, his character appears dressed as Aladdin. Film Weinger was cast as Aladdin, the street urchin in Walt Disney Pictures' animated feature film Aladdin. He would reprise the role for the Disney Channel Aladdin series, the direct-to-video sequels The Return of Jafar and Aladdin and the King of Thieves, and in English-language versions of the Square-Enix/Disney Kingdom Hearts video game series. Harvard In autumn of 1994, Weinger left Los Angeles to attend Harvard University. While attending classes, he continued to work as the voice of Aladdin and made a final appearance on Full House. During his years at Harvard, Weinger served as an on-camera youth correspondent for Good Morning America, a job that required much international travel, as well as frequent live appearances on the show to discuss his pieces with Charles Gibson. Scott concentrated in English while at Harvard, and graduated magna cum laude in June 1998. Later Life Since his return to Hollywood, he has starred in a horror film, Shredder; produced an award winning film short, The Cricket Player; and provided his voice for Osamu Tezuka's Metropolis and the 3-D Disney film Mickey's PhilharMagic. Most recently, he has been a writer for shows such as Like Family and What I Like About You. While writing for What I Like About You he also appeared frequently on the show as the police officer boyfriend of Allison Munn's character. In 2006, he had a guest-starring role on the NBC Comedy Scrubs. From 2008 to 2009 he was a writer for the critically acclaimed CW drama Privileged. He is currently a writer for the CW drama 90210 (2010). External links * * Scott Weinger at TV.com References Category:1975 births Category:American voice actors Category:Living people Category:Jewish actors Category:Actors from New York Category:American Jews Category:Harvard University alumni de:Scott Weinger es:Scott Weinger fr:Scott Weinger sv:Scott Weinger